Las Memorias de Virtae
by Raffs
Summary: (Basado en Las Evillious Chronicles) En Virtae existen 7 pesadillas junto con 7 males. Una persona, descendiente de una descendencia prohibida. Una amenaza tan vieja como el tiempo mismo. Todos tenemos maldad y bondad dentro de nosotros. Aquí la pregunta es... ¿de qué lado estás tú?
1. Prólogo

En la región de Virtae, hay pokemónes, así como en Hoenn, Kanto, Kalos, etc. Etc. Sin embargo, hay algo en Virtae que no hay en otras regiones… y eso es… magia.

Lamentablemente la magia está estancada, pues hace miles de años, los Hechiceros dejaron de existir, y no me refiero a un prestidigitador que mueve las manos de tal manera que no veas los trucos que hacen, yo me refiero a verdaderos magos, capaces de hablar con pokemónes, controlar los elementos, hablar con los dioses, e incluso, se dice que alrededor de ellos, los pokemónes se hacían humanos, pues al igual que todos tenemos un animal interno, los pokemónes tiene un humano interno, pero la última Hechicera, la bruja Eleanor Blackwish, murió en las Batallas de las Cortes, las Batallas de las Cortes fueron unas batallas entre Pecado y Virtud, o eso dicen los libros de Historia de Virtae, aunque nadie sabe la verdadera historia, pues las Batallas no fueron tan públicas como otros episodios en Virtae, de hecho, ocurrieron por las mismas fechas de la Guerra en Kalos, donde el Rey AZ perdió su querido Floette y creó la arma más destructora del mundo.

En Virtae hay otras leyendas que narran lo anterior a las Batallas, pero por el momento nos centraremos en una en especial, la Leyenda de los Schlafenleuten (_shlafenloiten_) se dice que cuando El Pecado y la Virtud Original fueron divididas, la Brisa (elemento natural de la Pereza) y la Tierra Fértil (elemento natural de la Diligencia) fueron a dar a las tierras de los Guttman (_Gutman) _y los Schlafenleuten, ambos residentes en Adecia, Capital de Grüneträume, un lugar en el centro de Virtae rodeado de bosque, de ahí su nombre, se dice que ahí, el Dios Oh, el Dios de la magia y el que está más en contacto con los Humanos, tomó una forma de árbol milenario, miles de personas lo confunden con el Pokemón Xerneas, la diferencia entre el árbol de Oh es que es frondoso y enorme, grueso y de ahí nace todo el bosque.

Los Schlafenleute eran los adinerados del pueblo, un afamado doctor, encontró un día en sus terrenos una Cajita de Música, era muy hermosa y fina, de cuerda, la mejor cajita de música jamás antes vista, pero dentro contenía un fragmento de la Pereza Original, y eso causó una terrible enfermedad en su familia "El Mal del Sueño" si no había un Loudred cerca para despertarlos, podían dormir por semanas enteras y al despertar, siempre tenían sueño todavía.

Los Guttman, en cambio, eran comerciantes de clase media, trabajaban la tierra para conseguir sus verduras y bayas, y justo fue uno de los días más arduos en donde la encontraron, una Guadaña, cortaba las más gruesas vainas como si fueran mantequilla derretida, no necesitaba afilarse y siempre trabajaban de sol a sol sin cansarse, la Guadaña contenía un fragmento de la Diligencia Original, eso los llevó poco a poco a tener una riqueza comparada con la de los Shalfenleuten, y aquí es donde empieza la historia, en los primeros años de Las Memorias de Virtae.

Los Guttman y los Schlafenleuten siempre fueron enemigos, los Schlafenleuten eran de la firme idea que los ricos no deberían trabajar más de lo necesario mientras que los Guttman eran los siempre trabajadores, sus hijos unos 300 años luego, Agatha Schlafenleuten y Bert Guttman se despreciaban y eran como agua y aceite.

"**Gatita malcriada y mimada…**" le decía con sorna el pequeño Bert.

"**Asqueroso obrero desaliñado**" le decía con desprecio la pequeña Agatha.

"**Mi pequeña muñeca de porcelana…**" le decía con amor un Guttman más crecido.

"**Mi guapísimo campesino…**" le decía en susurros amorosos una Schlafenleuten más madura, como bien dice el dicho, del amor al odio hay solo un paso, lamentablemente, eso no aplicaba con los Pecados ni las Virtudes, ellos normalmente tienen planes diferentes, el amor entre Agatha y Bert fue un amor que jamás debió ser, sin embargo, hubo un fruto hermoso de ese amor, una niña, Lorelei Schlafenleuten Guttman, lamentablemente, los hijos bastardos jamás fueron bien vistos, menos en la familia Schalfenleuten, los Guttman los apoyaron en todo, su abuela, Hemerlinda Guttman, crio a la niña junto con su nieto, mientras veían con todo el dolor de su corazón, cómo su nuera se casaba en un matrimonio forzado, y como era de esperarse, el dolor acabó con ambos, el Dolor aumentó la enfermedad de Agatha, se necesitaban tres Loudreds para poder despertarla, y eso apenas, mientras que Bert, trabajaba días seguidos sin parar, Agatha murió dormida, y la enfermedad se fue contagiando poco a poco en Adecia, y mató a todos, sólo sobrevivieron los Guttman, sin embargo, Bert fue contagiado misteriosamente, y murió, desde ese día, nadie encuentra ni la Guadaña de la Abundancia (como después fue nombrada por los Historiadores) ni la _Sterbliche Weilingleid _(_Sterblije Vilenglaid_) la Cajita de Música, sin embargo, se dice que Lorelei Guttman fue la que escondió esos dos artefactos, pues conocía de alguna manera el mal que atraían a sí mismos, porque todo en exceso, sea Virtud o Pecado es malo.

De Lorelei salieron varias ramas de los Guttman, pero sobre ellos pesaba una maldición, sus parejas jamás duraban, morían de enfermedad, o se alejaban por razones desde las más razonables como un hombre que les atrajo más (haciendo los debidos arreglos obviamente) hasta las más locas como que su pareja dormía del lado derecho cuando él siempre dormía del lado derecho, también el hecho que todas eran mujeres, desde Bert, no hubo ni un solo hombre, hasta mucho después de 2100 años de las Memorias de Virtae, nació el primer hombre en la casa de los Guttman, Zadquiel Guttman.

Todos esperaban a una chica, de hecho, el ultrasonido había dicho que iba a ser una niña… fue cuando nació que notaron que era un niño, Bárbara, una Gothitelle que cuidaba de la madre del pequeño estaba tan sorprendida que empezó a dudar de sus poderes psíquicos, el pequeño creció, hasta que la historia principal inicia, las Nuevas Memorias de Virtae.


	2. A los 11 años

Fue un día normal, me levanté, vi mi reloj, era aún temprano y mamá aún no despertaba, así que salté de la cama y bajé lo más silencioso que pude a la cocina.

"**¿A dónde tan temprano mi niño?**" me paré en seco y volteé a ver a Bárbara y sonreí inocente.

"**Iba a hacerme pan con leche**" ella rio y fue conmigo a la cocina.

"**Y después ibas a escapar**" suspiré derrotado, no sé cómo pero ella siempre está un paso delante de mí, aunque bueno, tener 5 años y una niñera que te cuida mañana, tarde, noche y madrugada no hace las cosas más fáciles.

"**Sabes que amo salir… y más cuando veo a los chicos salir con esos niños del laboratorio… es tétrico… pero genial**" Bárbara rio y negó con la cabeza.

"**Desde que naciste eres especial Zadi**" asentí mientras tomaba mi leche y suspiré.

"**Lo que no he podido hacer es hacer funcionar esa maldita caja de música**" un plato voló sobre mi cabeza y paró antes de estrellarse contra la pared y cayó al fregadero con agua, obviamente yo estaba espantadísimo y Bárbara enojadísima.

"**¡No digas maldita!**" Bárbara era una persona muy paciente con los demás, incluso soportaba a mis amigos… que siendo honestos, no eran precisamente la más educada compañía pero apenas los empezaba a imitar… las cosas salían volando sin razón aparente y Bárbara usaba su mirada maligna para hacer que pidiera perdón o reparara el daño.

"**Perdón, perdón**" ella sonrió y asintió.

"**Un niño educado es un niño feliz y sano, ahora, amor, no puedo dejar que salgas solito a la calle, tu madre me mata antes de… ¿dijiste cajita?**" asentí y sonreí.

"**En la caja dice algo de Estarbliche Güilengleid**" Bárbara se puso tensa y pálida… lo cual era raro en ella, era bastante morena que parecía moradita "**Pero necesito una llavecita para darle cuerda**" ella se calmó y yo hice un pucherito antes de tomar más leche y pan.

Cuando acabé sonreí "**Barbie ¿me traerías un suéter? Hace friíto**" Bárbara asintió y fue caminando hacia arriba, cuando la perdí de vista salí corriendo hacia el laboratorio, tenía que saber qué era lo que se necesitaba para que me dieran un amigo.

"**Mi Inicial será un Charmander, ya lo aparté ayer**" me paré en seco y vi a dos niños de mi edad, Nikolai y Franz, vivían a dos casas de la mía, estaban platicando debajo de un árbol, me acerqué con curiosidad.

"**¿Qué es un Charmander?**" ambos me miraron sorprendidos.

"**Charmander es el pokemón que puedes elegir de mucho otros**" los miré aún más confundido.

"**¿Pokemón?**" ambos suspiraron y me vieron decepcionados.

"**Ajá… ¿no sabes qué es un pokemón?**" estaba realmente apenado, muchas personas dicen que cuando alguien no sabe mucho del mundo de afuera es porque estaba encerrado en una torre… en mi caso era parcialmente cierto, era un ala de la mansión, no una torre…

"**Vamos Zadquiel, tu cumples 11 años mañana ¿verdad?**" asentí con felicidad "**Pues bien, cuando cumples 11 te puedes volver un Entrenador o un Viajero Pokemón**" lo miré sorprendido ¿salir de Deutschewald? Decían que salir era realmente peligroso…

"**Obviamente para ser viajero debes pasar cierta edad y tener cierto puntaje en tu examen… lo harán mañana de hecho…**" abrí los ojos como platos ¿examen? Ay…

"**¿Qué puede venir?**" ellos se encogieron de hombros.

"**Cada año son diferentes preguntas, se dividen en tres categorías, geografía, evoluciones y métodos de supervivencia y el extra que es supersticiones y leyendas…**" asentí y vi el laboratorio.

"**Como sabes**" empezó Franz "**Éste es el laboratorio, muchos niños van a estar formados, se dice que la fila puede durar dos horas…**" suspiré algo decepcionado, pero daba igual, iba a pasar ese examen para llevarme un amigo y un pokemón… perfecto.

Pasó el día y Bárbara estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja ya que luego de que me regañara por salir sin avisar y por mentirle fui a la biblioteca y metí mi nariz en los libros y mapas de la casa, leí varios libros acerca del folklore pokemón… y de ahí me nació un miedo a los Hypnos, Drifloons y Banettes… descansaba para ir al baño, comer, intentar hacer funcionar la cajita de música sin la llave y regresaba a estudiar, iba a sacar una excelente...

"**No es que no me agrade mi niño, pero ¿para qué estás tan concentrado?**" sonreí a mi abuela y me encogí de hombros.

"**Quiero un amigo y un pokemón…**" ella rio suave.

"**Mi niño, un pokemón es un amigo, ah sí… recuerdo como cada día Lombre, Oddish y Scyther, y yo por supuesto, salíamos a arar la tierra… Oddish polinizaba y abonaba, Lombre regaba las plantas recién nacidas y Scyther cortaba las bayas maduras, era perfecto…**" sonreí y me senté a mirar a mi abuela, normalmente así empezaban historias muy interesantes.

"… **Y así fue como sacamos a ese Skutank del huerto, maldita alimaña…**" dos horas después aún seguía embelesado con su historia, hasta que mamá me llamó para cenar "**bueno hijo, creo que debes irte ya, y descansa bien, si con lo que estudiaste no puedes pasar el examen, es porque en serio fue difícil**" sonreí y bajé corriendo, terminé de cenar y fui a dormir.

Con el primer canto del Doduo de la casa de enfrente, salí corriendo a vestirme, y corrí aún más rápido al laboratorio, pero creo que fue demasiado rápido, aún no abrían al parecer… "**Ay no… pero si me voy… me van a ganar el lugar…**" no me había llevado nada para distraerme…

"**Hola**" volteé a ver a un chico con una cola que terminaba en una mano, el niño también tenía unas enormes orejas moradas "**me llamo Lil' Bru ¿y tú?**" sonreí.

"**Me llamo Zadquiel, mucho gusto**" Bru era genial, era bastante divertido, relajado, lamentablemente tenía que irse luego de un buen rato de estar platicando, pero me dijo que se quedaría en los alrededores, eso lo agradecí, y cuando se alejó fue cuando abrieron las puertas y me levanté de un salto.

"**Vaya… normalmente se tardan dos horas para llegar… pero ya que estás aquí…**" entré corriendo al laboratorio y empecé el examen.

"**Dime todas las evoluciones de Eevee y sus respectivos métodos**" estaba de pie frente a una señora bastante amable, era la parte oral del examen.

"**Jolteon con una Piedra Trueno, Vaporeon con una Piedra Agua, Flareon con una Piedra de Fuego, Espeon con Amistad en el día, Umbreon con Amistad en la noche, Glaceon subiéndolo de nivel cerca de una Roca Helada, Leafeon cerca de una Roca Musgo y Sylveon conociendo un movimiento Hada y con amistad**" la señorita parecía realmente sorprendida.

"**Swampown se encuentra en Jauneplaisir. ¿Cierto o Falso?**" negué con la cabeza.

"**Swampown se encuentra en Violabellezza, al sur de aquí**" ella suspiró satisfecha y miró a otro chico en bata.

"**Este niño supo todo, se lo merece, ahora Zadquiel… ¿cuál es tu apellido?**" la miré triste.

"**No lo puedo pronunciar…**" ella rio amablemente y empezó a teclear en una computadora, y empalideció.

"**Schlafenleuten…**" ambos me miraron muy espantados, como yo veía a Bárbara cuando estaba enojada, tanto, que se ponía roja y su voz se ensombrecía.

"**Fuera de aquí…**" los miré curioso.

"**Pero… pasé…**"

"**¡Eso no importa! ¡Eres el descendiente de Agatha Schalfenleuten! ¡Pecador!**" algo dentro de mí se retorció de dolor ante esas palabras, y tuve que agacharme para que una taza no me diera en la cara, se estrelló con tanta fuerza, que creo dejó marca en la pared, no tenía a donde ir…

"**¡Hunter, usa Pulso Oscuro, Reaper, usa Cabezazo!**" unos perros enormes con cuernos atacaron a los profesores y un hombre me tomó en brazos y me llevó corriendo afuera "**Tranquilo hijo, ya estás a salvo**" miré espantado a los perros, sentía un verdadero temor, no precisamente a que me hubieran lanzado una taza ni nada por el estilo, era más bien a esa palabra "Pecador" lo que me estaba haciendo llorar en realidad.

**:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:**

**HOLA A TODOS!**

**OIGAN SE QUE NI HE TERMINADO LA DE KH Y YA ESTOY CON ESTA, PERO EN SERIO TENÍA GANAS DE PUBLICARLA, ESPERO PODER MANTENER EL RITMO, ADEMÁS, LAS VACACIONES SE ACERCAN, POR LO TANTO ES MÁS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR :3 PERDONEN SI ÉSTOS PRIMEROS CAPÍTULOS SON ALGO CONFUSOS, PROMETO QUE TODO SERÁ EXPLICADO EN SU MOMENTO.**

**DISFRUTEN!**

**RAFFS :3**


	3. La Espera Acabó

Pasaron años, con los cuales aprendí que nosotros no éramos bienvenidos en el pueblo, éramos ese frijol negro entre los rojos, alimañas, entre muchas otras cosas, pero eso jamás me detuvo, cada año iba corriendo al laboratorio a exigir lo que me gané con mi esfuerzo y dedicación, mi pokemón y mi amigo, pronto entendí que las personas con cosas que los humanos no tienen eran en realidad pokemones, Reaper y Hunter eran Houndooms, pero se terminaron yendo, el Coronel, que era como me gustaba llamarlo, se volvió a casar y se fue a vivir a Jaunplaisir, y Lil' Bru era un Aipom, que vino del bosque a ayudarme, y sí que lo hacía, desde ese día dejé de tener amigos, todos me veían con miedo y desdén, era el único chico sin trabajos de verano, sin salidas ni nada, yo prefería estar con los pokemón, era entretenido, y la Enfermera Nancy, una Chelsea ya algo viejita, era un amor, me atendía desde una cortadita hasta una pedrada en el ojo, como no tengo padre, entre Hunter y Reaper me enseñaron lo que era la sexualidad y cosas por el estilo, y Lil' Bru me enseñaba cosas como trepar árboles, correr por tejados, etc. todo para que pudiera escapar más fácil.

Me dolió ver a mis hermanos mayores irse, la Enfermera Nancy cada vez era más chochita, y Lil' Bru dejaba de ser Lil' estaba seguro que dentro de poco sería un Ambipom, todo cambiaba a mi alrededor… excepto yo… y yo no iba a dejar que eso pasara.

"**¡Zadquiel, despierta!**" el Dodrio de enfrente de mi casa me despertaba cada año con Alboroto como a eso de las 4 de la mañana, con eso salté de la cama y corrí al buró para ponerme desodorante, luego corrí al clóset para ponerme lo que encontrara, una camisa vieja y unas bermudas, perfectas para correr, salí corriendo, mamá y a abuela seguían durmiendo, Bárbara tampoco era muy mañanera que digamos, así que simplemente cerré la puerta con cuidado y trepé la reja que divide el Territorio Schlafenleuten y el Mundo Exterior, era todo un lío abrir la reja, me tardaba 10 minutos ya que estaba algo oxidada, se trababa porque tenía varias rocas por debajo de ella, sin contar que tenías que abrirla con extremo cuidado para que no te fuera a romper los oídos con los chirridos que hacía, trepé el árbol que está frente a la casa del General, que ahora pertenecía a una pareja caprichosa que vino de Envirosa y se queja siempre de que aquí la ropa es de la peor calidad… no puedo decir que es la gran cosa como por allá, allá la tela era tan suave, los diseños tan geniales… toda ropa que viniese de allá era la mejor, incluso mejor que la alta costura de Jaunplaisir o las líneas de moda en Blurichnes, pero tampoco eran "pedazos de tela que se podían usar para trapear el piso".

"**¡Zadquiel!**" volteé a ver a Lil' Bru y simplemente sonreí, estaba cada vez más alto, y estoy seguro que estaba a punto de salirle la segunda cola con mano "**Llegas temprano, dos minutos ante que el año pasado**" sonreí y asentí.

"**A quien madruga Toknú lo ayuda**" empezamos a correr por los tejados planos hacia el laboratorio, habíamos descubierto que uno está más seguro en los tejados que en las calles, ya que justo ese día, todos los caminos al laboratorio estaban cerrados por equis o ye razón, sin contar que ese día el carnicero empezaba a lanzar cuchillos desde temprano, el joyero tiraba piedras, en fin, siempre que pasábamos era practicar para béisbol y terminábamos con varios moretones y cortadas, sin contar que una vez a Lil' le rompieron la cola de una pedrada y a mi casi me alcanza una piedra en la cabeza.

"**Ésta vez te dejarán tener tu pokemón, estoy seguro**" sonreí y miré a Lil' siempre estaba ahí para tratar de hacer mi día más brillante, y obviamente lo lograba, a pesar de estar ya de mi edad seguía pareciendo niño, sonreía y reía por babosadas, aún hacía pucheritos, entre muchas otras cosas.

"**Eso espero Lil', porque créelo o no… me decidí… si hoy no consigo mi pokemón… me rendiré**" de haber podido, nos hubiéramos parado en seco…

"**¡¿Qué?!**" pero al no poder es mejor gritar "**¡Dieciocho años Zadquiel! ¡¿Tanto tiempo esperando, tantos años levantándote literalmente a las 4 de la mañana para rendirte?! ¡No te dejaré hacer eso!**" sonreí quitándome unas gotas de sudor de mi frente.

"**Tengo mis razones Lil', pero vamos, ni hemos llegado**" él asintió y seguimos corriendo, vimos de lejos el laboratorio.

"**¡Chicos!**" volteamos a ver al piso, ahí estaba la enfermera Nancy, era una viejita redondita, con cara gentil y su cabello como todas las Chanseys "**¡Los espero al rato con vendajes y eso! ¡Tengan cuidado, apenas nos van a llegar las suturas!**" los dos asentimos y seguimos corriendo, normalmente no eran necesarias suturas… lo malo es que cuando eran necesarias… era porque fue una herida muy grave, hace unos años, un científico puso un Tyrunt guardián para alejarnos, usó Mordida y no me quitó la pierna, por fortuna, pero si me rasgó una buena cortada en mi pierna, aún tengo la cicatriz… ahora que lo pienso…

"**Tengo varias cicatrices…**" Lil' me miró algo triste "**Lo he decidido Lil'… y no te atrevas a quererme hacer cambiar de opinión**" Lil' asintió triste "**Pero no te creas, haremos esto cada año, es divertido**" Lil' sonrió y rio un poco, por fin estábamos en frente del Laboratorio, estábamos jadeando del cansancio.

"**Una buena corridita en la mañana… no hace daño…**" lo miré con una mirada pícara y él echó a reír "**¡Zadquiel! ¡Mal pensado!**" aunque estuviera sin aire reí fuerte, Lil' Bru era demasiado inocente a veces, por eso lo quería tanto.

"**Bueno, ya estamos aquí, Lil' Bru en defensa**" le pasé un agua y empecé a tomar una yo, y nos pusimos espalda contra espalda, si nos atacaban por atrás Lil' usaba Ataque de Estrellas para alejarlos, y si atacaban por enfrente lanzaba un buen puñetazo, normalmente salían humanos, si salían pokemones usaba mi "habilidad especial", esperamos varios minutos… y otros cuantos minutos más...

"**Oye Zadquiel… como que ya se tardaron ¿no?**" asentí y me relajé un poco, cuando empezaron a abrir la puerta del Laboratorio y nos pusimos de nuevo…

"**Pasa Zadquiel…**" ambos nos sorprendimos y miré a Lil' ahora era un Aipom completamente, era raro, cuando la gente estaba alrededor veía pokemones, y si estaba sólo veía humanos…

"**Gracias, regreso Lil'**" Lil' asintió y fue al árbol más cercano, y por fin, pude entrar al Laboratorio, estaba tan emocionado… que casi me niego a pensar que era una trampa… "**Eh…**" me paré en el umbral "**Esto no es… una trampa… ¿o sí?**" el ayudante del laboratorio negó con la cabeza.

"**Sólo no esperes ser atendido por el profesor**" creo que esperaban que eso me desalentara… pero bueno, peor es nada.

"**No, obviamente no… pinche ruco miedoso y supersticioso**" el ayudante no pudo reprimir una pequeña risita, pero al instante recuperó su falsa compostura, era obvio que no era bienvenido.

"**No hables así del profesor, di que se apiadó de ti y te está dando un pokemón**" suspiré y asentí, luego de caminar por pasillos desiertos repletos de azulejos blancos que la verdad daba miedo… entramos a un lugar con miles de pokebolas, miles de huevos y el ayudante me detuvo en la entrada "**Espera aquí**" entró a buscar mi pokebola y escuché una impresora funcionando… el lugar estaba totalmente callado, y el blanco tan… blanco… porque vamos, los pasteles son justamente eso, colores muy diluidos en blanco, blanco marfil, blanco esto, blanco otro… éste blanco era un blanco… frío, estaba nervioso, y de los malos, de los nervios que te dicen de correr…

"**Eh… disculpa… te… te tardas mucho…**" moví la cabeza "**Es decir… ¿te tardas mucho?**" el ayudante me miró enojado.

"**Ni si quiera me he tardado un minuto**" sonreí nervioso.

"**Perdona**" siguió buscando y luego de interminables… seg… min… eh… luego de mucho tiempo por fin me entregó un pokedéx, pokebolas y una pequeña credencial.

"**Wow… eh…**"

"**Felicidades, eres ahora oficialmente un Viajero Pokemón…**"

"**Y-**"

"**Puedes salir de Adecia cuando tú quieras e ir en pos de muchas aventuras…**"

"**Gra-**"

"**El pokemón que te dimos es un Purrloin, un Oscuro**"

"**¿De-?**"

"**No esperes algún Starter verdadero**"

"**Yo-**"

"**¿Preguntas?**"

"**La ver-**"

"**Me vale, adiós**" estaba realmente confundido… pero tenía un pokemón… "**Dije adiós**" asentí y salí corriendo por fin de ahí, al fin tenía un pokemón.

**:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:**

**HOLA A TODOS!**

**SE ME OLVIDÓ DECIRLES ALGO EL CAPÍTULO PASADO, LA REGIÓN DE VIRTAE LA INVENTÉ :3 JAUNPLAISIR, ES PLACER AMARILLO, VIOLABELLEZA ES BELLEZA VIOLETA Y GRÜNETRÄUMEND ES SUEÑO VERDE, PARA AQUELLOS FAMILIARIZADOS CON LAS EC NOTARÁN ALGO ESPECIAL, NADA MUY IMPORTANTE SOLO UN "EASTER EGG"… EHMM… CREO QUE ESO ES TODO :3 NO OLVIDEN EN PONER REVIEWS, SI LES GUSTA PONGANLO EN SUS HISTORIAS FAVORITAS :3 ESO AYUDA MUCHO**

**DISFRUTEN!**

**RAFFS :3**


	4. La Primera Batalla de Mary

Cuando salí, ahí estaban ya unos cuantos niños platicando con alegría, me miraron muy raro, pero los pasé de largo y fui al árbol de Lil' escondiendo las pokebolas.

"**Hola Zad…**" se notaba que mi decisión lo había desanimado "**Espera… estás sonriendo… ¡te lo dieron felicidades!**" saltó del árbol y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, por fortuna seguía siendo un Aipom sin transformar, de otra forma me hubiera tirado al piso.

"**Gracias Lil'**" varios niños me estaban viendo muy raro, era raro, porque la mayoría de personas adoraba a sus pokemones… sin embargo… en Deutschewald eran realmente fríos con los suyos, los cuidaban y toda la cosa, pero si comparabas a un Furfrou de aquí con uno de Jaunplaisir… la diferencia era extrema, especialmente en cómo traían el pelo...

"**¿Qué te dieron?**" me levanté con Lil' al hombro y empecé a caminar a mi casa, el camino más corto era por una calle estrecha.

"**Un Purrloin**" tomé la pokebola y me di cuenta de que estaba realmente maltratada, debieron de ponerla debajo de muchas cosas o debieron tomar la más vieja que pudieron encontrar, incluso una parte que parecía ser un seguro se cayó al piso "**Ay… esto no está bien**" y dicho y hecho, un pequeño gato morado, con pecherita blanca salió de la pokebola sin permiso y me miró de una manera rara.

"**Es bonita**" Lil' se le acercó y ella lo miró extrañada "**Hola, soy Lil'**" lo dijo… bueno… con la sonrisa eterna de un Aipom "**Lil' Bru, un placer**" la Purrloin alzó una ceja.

"**Ajá… ¿y tengo nombre?**" su voz era femenina, como la de una niña de 13 años.

"**Pues…**" ambos me miraron "**¿Te importa llamarte Mary?**" ella soltó un bufido y empezó a caminar.

"**Mary, un nombre bastante bonito, pero hasta cree ese baboso que me voy a portar como una buena gatita**" Lil' y yo la seguimos en silencio "**a la primera, no, no, no, soy una princesa, y las...-**"

"**¿Eres princesa?**" tanto Lil' como yo estábamos realmente sorprendidos.

"**¡Pero claro que…! Espera… me entiendes…**" asentí lento "**Osea…**" Sonreí un poco.

"**Mary es un nombre que me gusta mucho, es el nombre que me iban a dar al nacer, Mary Anne Schlafenleuten, pero nací niño, así que mamá me puso Zadquiel**" ella pareció toser un poco e hizo una reverencia en sus cuatro patitas.

"**Perdona mis groserías**" sonreí y le acaricié detrás de la orejita, eso pareció gustarle porque empezó a ronronear riquísimo.

"**Ni te preocupes, he escuchado peores**" le seguí rascando la orejita y luego el cuello, se tiró y tuve que pasar a la panza.

"**Vaya, vaya, vaya**" me levanté de un salto y volteé a ver la entrada de la izquierda de la calle, era Rex, el tipo más bravucón del pueblo "**El fenómeno Schlafenleuten tiene un pokemón por fin…**" miró a Mary que ahora estaba más que alerta, había cambiado de ser a una gatita mimada a una bola de pelos erizada "**Y no cualquier pokemón, un maldito Mala Suerte**" tanto Mary como yo lo asesinamos con la mirada.

"**¡Mary no trae mala suerte!**" se escucharon risas desde la otra salida de la calle, nos tenían acorralados.

"**Incluso el nombre es patético, pero bueno, lo pusiste tú, era de esperarse**" lanzó su pokebola al aire y salió un gran Snubull, si te fijabas bien… Rex paercía un Snubull, pero con algo más de acné… y más gordo… y más feo "**Pero ahora que tienes un pokemón te daremos doble golpiza**" miré a Mary y ella asintió.

"**Como tú quieras, Mary**" ella me miró expectante "**Eh… ¿sorprendeme?**" Mary soltó un bufido.

"**¡Toro Cabezazo!**" el Granbull se lanzó contra nosotros, afortunadamente logramos esquivar pero por poco.

"**¡Mary!**" Ella asintió y empezó a hacer un movimiento muy raro con la cola y salió una Bola Sombra de la punta de su cola, y como Toro ya estaba preparando otro Cabezazo, le dio de lleno lanzándolo por los aires "**¿¡Sabes Bola Sombra!?**" ella asintió orgullosa, pero un gran brilló casi nos deja ciegos.

"**¡Darkrai se mi protector!**" el Brillo Mágico de Toro no le hizo nada a Mary por fortuna, al parecer sabía Protección.

"**¡Lil', asiste a Mary con Rayo de Estrellas!**" ambos asintieron.

"**Muy bien Mary, a las tres**" ambos alzaron las colas y antes de que Toro diera otro cabezazo lanzaron varias estrellas de la cola que le dieron de lleno, y justo luego de eso Mary lanzó otra Bola Sombra, pero incluso con eso no le había hecho mucho.

"**Patético Schlafenleuten, patético pokemón y patéticos ataques**" Mary gruñó y se lanzó contra Toro y lo mordió "**Y es tan patético que intenta usar Mordida contra un Hada**".

"**Necesitarás más que eso para ganarme gatita**" le dijo Toro con una voz realmente grave y tosca, y casi le da un Cabezazo a quemarropa pero con un gracioso salto hacia atrás Mary lo esquivó, aterrizó y lo miró sonriendo con malicia.

"**Oh eso es más que una Mordida pastelillo**" fue cuando Toro cayó al piso "**Es Tóxico**" Toro se levantó y le dio un severo Cabezazo con gran rapidez.

"**¡¿Qué le hizo tu gatucha a mi hadita?!**" miré sorprendido a Mary y fui corriendo por ella.

"**¿Estás bien?**" ella sonrió un poco, pero era obvio que estaba débil.

"**¡Toro Juega Rudo!**" tomé a Mary en brazos y alcé la mano justo cuando Toro estaba lanzándose sobre nosotros.

"**¡Hilfen mich!**" un calor suave salió de mi mano y Toro se quedó estrellado contra una fuerza invisible "**¡Lil', Garras de Furia, ahora!**" Lil' se le echó encima a Toro y le empezó a rasguñar la espalda, eso lo alejó de nosotros y nos dio tiempo para levantarnos y correr a una escalera de emergencias cercana, me puse a Mary en la espalda "**Agárrate bien**" sentí su cola enrollándose en mi cintura y empecé a subir.

"**¡Llavecita, usa Disparo Espejo!**" Eric, un zángano de Rex, y el zángano del zángano, un Klefki llamado Llavecita se habían unido a la batalla sin ser invitados, y como Llavecita era un lamebotas, no tardó nada en empezar a brillar fuertemente.

"**¡Hilfen mich!**" Un nuevo escudo nos protegió a mí y a Mary del disparo.

"**¡Brillo Mágico!**" Toro empezó a brillar, pero Tóxico ya lo tenía casi desmayándose, no pudo terminar el ataque y cayó rendido al piso, para cuando él estaba cayendo, yo ya había terminado de subir la escalera al techo cercano, Lil' ya estaba arriba.

"**Mary ¿cómo sigues?**" escuchamos una leve risa en mi espalda.

"**He tenido mejores días… mejores batallas, tu tranquilo, sobreviviré**" sonreí y miré a Lil'.

"**La enfermera Nancy te curará lo prometo**" miré hacia abajo, y ahí estaban todos buscando un Revividor para Toro "**Y tu jovencita, debes de explicar algunas cosas**" ella rio de nuevo.

"**Igual tu… Zadquiel… no cualquiera puede crear una Protección, sólo Pokemones**" sonreí y empecé a caminar sin prisa por los tejados hacia el Centro Pokemón, nadie se atrevía a ir por aquí, ya que los podríamos perder fácilmente por la velocidad.

"**Lo sé… cuando tú nos cuentes, yo te cuento**" ella asintió y empezó a respirar con calma.

"**Creo que se durmió**" Lil' me miró preocupado, pero me encogí de hombros, Mary estaba bien, aún sentía su respiración, sonreí y seguí caminando, mi primera batalla pokemón, fue genial.

**:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:**

**HOLA A TODOS!**

**PRIMERA BATALLA POKEMÓN NARRADA… ¿QUÉ TAL ME QUEDÓ? :3 RECUERDEN PONER REVIEWS Y FAVORITOS! X3 **

**DISFRUTEN!**

**RAFFS :3**


End file.
